i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
We are I★CHU! - RE:BERSERK ver.
|song= We are I★CHU! |image= We_are_ICHU!_REBERSERK.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=RE:BERSERK |attribute= |available= After completing Labyrinthe Chapter 2 Part 3 }} Video Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji = Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe No matter how dark, No matter how cold 君の夜空を　照らせる　 勇気になりたい 我は鮮血の帝王！ 我に身も心もすべて捧げよ 僕は死と時の番人！ みんな！一緒に呪文をとなえて！ 悲しみは涙で流せばいい　 喜びは歌に託したらいい 伝えてよ　君の胸の鼓動を　 僕たちはいつでもそばにいるよ だれかを信じること　 それが強ささ 君の手で鳴らしてよ　 始まりのベルを そうさ　We want you!!　今に夢中 ワクワクするよな　旅の途中 俺たちと一緒に行こうぜ きっと　We get you!!　世界中 ドキドキさせちゃう　羽ばたけ　I★CHU 信じてる　一緒に世界を　Hug!!　しちゃおう No matter how dark, No matter how cold No matter how dark, No matter how cold 君の夜空を　照らせる　 勇気になるさなってみせるのさ - English = Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe No matter how dark, No matter how cold I want to become the courage that can illuminate your night sky I am Bloody Master, Devote your body, heart and everything to me! I’m Death Chronos！ Everyone！Let's chant a spell together！ You should wash away sadness with tears, you should entrust your joy to a song Convey to everyone your heartbeats, we are always by your side Believing in someone, that's strength Ring the bell of beginning with your hands! That's right We want you!!　So into the present In the middle of this exciting journey Come along with us! We will surely get you!!　All around the world We’ll give you butterflies! Flap your wings, I★CHU! I believe that we can hug the world together! No matter how dark, No matter how cold No matter how dark, No matter how cold I'll show you that I can become the courage that can illuminate your night sky }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe No matter how dark, No matter how cold 君の夜空を　照らせる　 勇気になりたい 我は鮮血の帝王！ 我に身も心もすべて捧げよ 僕は死と時の番人！ みんな！一緒に呪文をとなえて！ 悲しみは涙で流せばいい　 喜びは歌に託したらいい 伝えてよ　君の胸の鼓動を　 僕たちはいつでもそばにいるよ だれかを信じること　 それが強ささ 君の手で鳴らしてよ　 始まりのベルを そうさ　We want you!!　今に夢中 ワクワクするよな　旅の途中 俺たちと一緒に行こうぜ きっと　We get you!!　世界中 ドキドキさせちゃう　羽ばたけ　I★CHU 信じてる　一緒に世界を　Hug!!　しちゃおう No matter how dark, No matter how cold 君の夜空を　照らせる　 勇気になりたい 俺は罪人の道化師! マスターと共にステージを、喰らい尽くしてやるっす うるさい！クズは黙ってろ クズはやめろっす！ 寂しさは言葉に変えればいい 切なさは寄り添いあえればいい 教えてよ もっともっと君のこと 伝わるかい この胸の温かさ 孤独と戦うのは 今日で終わりさ 特別なことじゃない その手を伸ばして そうさ We want you!! 今に夢中 おれたち果てない 旅の途中 信じれる仲間がいるから きっとWe get you!!　世界中 眠らせないぜ 俺たち I★CHU! いつの日か かがやけ 世界を Shake!! するのさ 明日へ手を伸ばそう はてない世界へ そうさ　We want you!!　今に夢中 ワクワクするよな　旅の途中 俺たちと一緒に行こうぜ きっと　We get you!!　世界中 ドキドキさせちゃう　羽ばたけ　I★CHU 信じてる　一緒に世界を　Hug!!　しちゃおう No matter how dark, No matter how cold No matter how dark, No matter how cold 君の夜空を　照らせる　 勇気になるさなってみせるのさ - English = Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe No matter how dark, No matter how cold I want to become the courage that can illuminate your night sky I am Bloody Master, Devote your body, heart and everything to me! I’m Death Chronos！ Everyone！Let's chant a spell together！ You should wash away sadness with tears, you should entrust your joy to a song Convey to everyone your heartbeats, we are always by your side Believing in someone, that's strength Ring the bell of beginning with your hands! That's right We want you!!　So into the present In the middle of this exciting journey Come along with us! We will surely get you!!　All around the world We’ll give you butterflies! Flap your wings, I★CHU! I believe that we can hug the world together! No matter how dark, No matter how cold I want to become the courage that can illuminate your night sky I am Guilty Clown! Together with my master, I will devour this stage! Shut up! The trash must remain silent! Stop calling me trash! You can change your loneliness by words, you can be closer to your feelings Tell me more and more about you, and I will transmit the warmth of my heart to you! Your battle against loneliness will end today. I don't know if it will be special enough, but you can take my hand That's right We want you!!　So into the present Together in this endless journey, we can believe and trust our friends! We will surely get you!!　All around the world We will not let you sleep! We are I★CHU! Someday, we will shine and shake the world! Let's extend our hands to tomorrow, to an endless world! That's right We want you!!　So into the present In the middle of this exciting journey Come along with us! We will surely get you!!　All around the world We’ll give you butterflies! Flap your wings, I★CHU! I believe that we can hug the world together! No matter how dark, No matter how cold No matter how dark, No matter how cold I'll show you that I can become the courage that can illuminate your night sky }} Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|302 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|430 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|667 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:RE:BERSERK Category:Eva Armstrong Category:Mio Yamanobe Category:Ban Jumonji Category:Regular Song